


You Can't Outrun Your Past

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 06, Season/Series 10, Stillbirth, Twins, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up pregnant and then has a run-in with Lisa, who is supposed to have forgotten all about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Outrun Your Past

6 Weeks:

Dean’s head was in a toilet, and he had just puked up the last of his dinner from the night before. He was clutching the porcelain throne waiting for the nausea to subside. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why he was so sick. He didn’t drink too much the night before and he usually doesn’t get sick, so he chalked it up to either a bad burger or stress. It was probably the stress, if Dean was going to be honest with himself. Castiel had lost his grace, making him a fully functional human, and Charlie just moved into the Bunker. That was Dean’s idea though. He was getting worried about Charlie being out there in the world without protection. If she was going to be a hunter, she was at least going to do it under his watchful eye.

 

Dean got himself off the floor, but not before getting a glance of himself in the mirror. He was sweaty and had a slight tremble to him. He looked washed out, as if he drained his whole body of blood. Before facing his brother, he splashed some cold water on his face, and tried his best to look somewhat normal.

 

Sam was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. The scent of coffee and toast hit Dean’s nostrils and it instantly made him want to hurl. Dean took deep breaths to avoid puking.

 

“Morning,” Sam said still focused on the crime section of his paper, undoubtedly looking for a case. “Made some coffee if you want some,” He gestured to the black coffee maker on the counter. All Dean wanted to do was to throw it out the window.

 

“No I’m good,” He took the seat across from Sam. “You find us a case?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam turned the newspapers around so Dean can read it. “Get this…a woman’s two kids are found dead with burns all over their bodies, but none of the house was burned and the fireman can’t find what started it. It’s almost like they…”

 

“Combusted.”

 

“Exactly. Police are calling it an ‘Unexplained Death’,” Dean scoffs. He always found it amusing when the everyday folk can’t fathom their everyday life. “We should head out soon.”

 

And just like that the boys were on the road. Dean let Sam drive for his was just not up for it. Dean was trying to fall to asleep. He was mid yawn when he felt his phone go off. The screen flashed ‘Charlie’.”

 

“Where the hell are you guys?” Charlie yelled into Dean’s ear.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you, Sam and I are going on a hunt.” Dean replied.

 

“Well, thanks for inviting me,” Charlie said sarcastically.

 

“It’s not a big deal, we’ll be back in a few days.”

 

“You know I could help,” she insisted.

 

“Yes you can, by staying in the Bunker and watching Cas.”

 

“Yeah,” Charlie scoffed, “Dean, Cas is an adult now I’m sure he can take care of himself. He’s older than all of us put together.”

 

“That may be, but being human for him is new. He could use a teacher.”

 

“And how is that my job?”

 

“Because I’m asking you to,” Dean said. He’d never admit it to Charlie, but talking to her at times was like talking to a stubborn wall. “Somebody has to do it.”

 

“Fine,” Charlie sighed. “Call me if you need me. Be safe.”

 

“You too.” Dean hung up and laughed to himself. Charlie is the only one he could think of who looks at hunting the way she does. Dean had a love hate relationship, and lately it’s become complicated.

 

“You okay over there?” Sam asked.

 

“Hmm? Yeah. How far away are we?” He was starting to feel nauseous again and being in a moving vehicle wasn’t helping.

 

“About an hour,” Sam stated.

 

Dean was looking for 10 to 20 minutes tops. He wasn't so sure he could make it a whole 60 minutes without puking. His mouth started to get dry and he knew what was next. He spoke up, “Hey, Sam, pull over.”

 

“Dude, if you got to go to the bathroom there’s a rest stop in 10-,”

 

Dean wrapped his hand around his mouth. “Now!” he said in a muffled yell. Sam jerked the car to the side of the road. Before the car was at a complete stop, Dean flung the car door open and emptied the contents of his stomach on the pavement. He was relieved when everything was out, but also extremely embarrassed. He didn’t like his little brother seeing him be so vulnerable. He spit, wiped his mouth and leaned back in the car. Dean could feel Sam staring at him. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m fine, Sam.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” he lied, “just a stomach bug. Can we get going?”

 

Sam put the car back in gear and continued on down the road without saying a word.

 

The victim’s mother was distraught. Having lost both of her daughters in one night was a horrible nightmare parents would have. When Dean and Sam arrived at her house, Cheryl hadn’t bothered to get dressed. She was wearing a tattered robe, sweatpants and slippers. Her hair had been slept in and her eyes were so puffy and red, Dean was surprised that she could see anything out of them.

 

“We’re so sorry about your loss, Ms. Mayberry,” Sam said after Dan and him took a seat in her living room. She had offered them a cup of coffee but they both politely declined. Sam didn’t want the poor women to do anything she didn’t have to. Dean on the other hand didn’t think he could handle the smell.

 

“Thank you, I just want-need some answers,” Cheryl said.

 

“Of course,” Sam replied giving her a half smile.

 

“What do you remember about that night?” Dean asked.

 

Cheryl trembledat the thought of that night. “I was asleep and then I heard my girls screaming bloody murder. I smelled the smoke and ran into their room and…it was too late. They were burned so badly,” she trailed off and tears welled in her eyes.

 

“I know this is difficult to talk about this, but did you smell anything strange that night?” Sam questioned.

 

“Other than my daughters burning flesh?” Cheryl said bitterly. Dean grimaced at the image and then remembered that he still had to look at the dead bodies.

 

“Could you tell us a little bit about your daughters? What were they like?” Cheryl brightened at Dean’s question.

 

“Kylie was always quiet and kept to herself. It was her older sister, Alison, who would bring a brighter side out of her. Alison was always so bubbly and kind. She and Kylie were attached at the hip. The best present a mother could have is knowing that your kids love each other like they did,” she mused.

 

Dean and Sam definitely could relate having a close sibling, especially dying with their sibling. Dean always imagined his last moments going down with his brother, fighting some big bad.

 

After the interview, they went to the morgue to check out the bodies. The second the mortician opened both of the drawers and Dean wanted to vomit. The strong smell of embalming fluid flooded his nostrils. Both bodies were severely burned. Sam felt that the term ‘burned’, was an understatement. They looked as if they had both been incinerated. They could still smell the burnt flesh. Sam grimaced at the sight, but shook it off the best he could.

 

“My God,” Sam said putting his arm around his nose.

 

“Yeah I know,” Dean grimaced, “where do we even start?”

 

“How about this?” Sam carefully lifted Kylie’s burnt wrist where there was a faint tribal mark etched into her skin. It was the only part of her body that wasn’t burned.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“It looks like a tattoo of some kind.”

 

“Got any idea what it means?”

 

“No. Hey can you check Alison’s body to see if she has the same mark?”

 

From the feeling in Dean’s gut, he thought this would be a bad idea. He didn’t want his brother worrying about him, so he scanned the body for any symbols. The lightheadedness he was feeling came back. The room was spinning and then everything had gone dark.

 

Dean woke up lying on a soft cushion. He could feel his neck was stiff from the way he was laying. He scanned the room and realized he was in an office of the mortuary. Thankfully no one was around and he could wallow in his own embarrassment for a second. Sam entered the office with a paper cup filled with water.

 

“You’re awake,” Sam said handing over the cup of water. Dean slowly sat up, which was a harder task than he expected. His body felt like lead.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked, after taking a sip of his water.

 

Sam put his hands in his pockets, “You passed out. I thought you said you were okay.”

 

“I am,” Dean defended.

 

“Come on Dean, I’m with you 24/7. You don’t think I know when something’s wrong?”

 

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you, but I’m A-okay.” Dean attempted to stand up but proceeded to fall. His body felt like it was 2 times heavier than it actually was and his legs were like limp noodles. Sam acted as fast as he could and caught his brother before he fell to the ground. He could feel Dean working against him.

 

“Let go of me, I’m fine!” Dean pushed Sam off of him.

 

“I’m gonna call Cas. I’m sending you back home.”

 

“What the hell is Cas going to do? He just turned human, he’s practically useless.”

 

“So are you right now,” Sam quipped.

 

“Oh, screw you!”

 

“Something’s wrong with you, Dean!”

 

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed, “ my brother keeps bothering me.” Dean tried to brush past Sam, but his not so little brother didn’t let him pass.

 

“Come on,” Sam pleaded. “Just go back to the room and rest. I’ll be back after I do some research.

 

Dean sighed and gave in. Sam was really worried about his brother and he thought he might as well prove to Sam that he’s okay. And himself.

 

Once again Dean woke up and felt heavy and now he was seriously hungry. The motel room was littered with photos of the symbol on the burn victims. Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop and printed articles scattered on his bed.

 

“Morning,” Dean mumbled.

 

“Dude, it’s 7pm, far from morning. How do you feel?”

 

“Hungry,” he rubbed his stomach for emphasis. Sam cracked a smile.

 

“I got you a sandwich.” Sam pointed to the take out bag on the table. Sam watched him carefully as he got up on the bed and moved toward his sandwich. He ate it with vigor.

 

“So what did you find?” he asked with a mouthful of food.

 

“That symbol is an ancient wiccan symbol. Witch’s put it on their targets to attack them.

 

“Great…”Dean had a huge grudge with witches since Sturbridge. The crazy thing about them was that they weren’t monsters in the sense of someone made them that way. Witches are self-taught evil sons of bitches. “You thinking whoever did this had a hate on for Kylie and Alison?”

 

“Most likely. Only it’s going to take us forever to find out who did this.”

 

Dean gave it some thought as to how they were going to narrow down their search. Then it dawned on him. “Didn’t they go to the local high school?”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“So, that’s where we start,” Dean said with a boyish grin.

 

After flashing their fake FBI credentials at the high school to the principal, he had set them up in an unused classroom to interview the students. Initially, Dean was very excited to interview all of these high school girls, a place where he got to stare at attractive young woman, until he was hit with nausea again. After interviewing the 40th girl who seemed dim witted, Dean had enough.

 

“I don’t know who could of killed Alison or her sister. It’s so tragic,” one of the high school girls said. Her name was Heather and she had been a friend of Alison since elementary school.

 

“Is there anything else you can tell us about Alison or Kylie?” Sam asked.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Were they into anything weird?” Dean blurted. He had lost his compassionate voice after the first 20 girls.

 

“Do you mean drugs?” Heather asked confused. She could sense Dean’s stressed nature and wanted to leave.

 

“Witchcraft,” Dean uttered. Sam laughed nervously but not before giving Dean a major bitch face.

 

“I’m sorry, but what the hell are you guys talking about?” Heather exclaimed, getting out of her chair and heading for the door. “I should go.” And just like that, she ran out of the room. Sam turned to his brother, not amused.

 

“Are freaking kidding me?” Sam cried.

 

“What? It’s not like she knew anything.”

 

“Well we’re never gonna know that now are we, Dean?”

 

“Whatever,” Dean mumbled and walked out into the hallway where students passed him by. He felt a little guilty for probably ruining the investigation but he felt like his head was going to explode if he spent one more minute in that cramped classroom. After some time, he didn’t realize he walked so far and was lost. He took a second to get his bearings but was distracted by a young girl crying to her friend in the women’s bathroom. Dean could hear the girl’s sobs through the door.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell Jeremy. If he finds out I’m pregnant, he’s gonna hate me!” exclaimed the crying teenager.

 

Her friend paused for a moment, not sure what to say. “It’s going to be okay. Have you talked to your parents yet?”

 

She scoffed. “You’re joking, right? If they found out then I’d really be dead.”

 

“And they don’t suspect anything?”

 

“No, I keep telling them I have the stomach flu. But only in the morning.” She laughed to herself. She even knew how ridiculous that sounded.  “I just can’t believe I passed out in class again.  I swear it’s the faintest of smells that set me right off. I’m either nauseous or light headed. This kid is taking a lot out of me.”

 

As Dean listened, he reexamined how he felt for the past few days. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew something was wrong, but in the good ole fashion Winchester way he decided to ignore it. But now he thought his problem was staring at him right in the face.  He was now desperate to find Sam. He began his journey back to the classroom when the floor started to wobble and doors became distant. He felt himself lose his balance and try to grasp onto the lockers but he missed and landed on the floor.

 

Sam was interviewing another possible suspect for the case when he heard his name on the intercom. It was the voice of an older lady instructing Sam to go to the nurse’s office. The last time he heard his name called over an intercom was when he was in high school, and it usually was his principal to tell him that his dad pulled them out of school.

 

Sam politely asked the young girl he was interviewing where the nurse's office was and then made his way down the hallway.

 

A pointed nurse looked Sam up and down and smiled. “You must be here for him.” She gestured to Dean who was lying on the bed unconscious. “You know it took 4 football players to move him here.”

 

Sam chuckled. “What happened?”

 

“Not a clue. Two girls coming out of the bathroom found him on the floor.” She shrugged and said, “That’s all I got. He’ll be okay though.”

 

“Hey, um, he’s been doing that a lot and I’m getting kinda nervous. What would be your professional opinion on the matter?” Sam asked the nurse.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh a little. It wasn’t everyday an FBI agent walked into the nurse’s office and asked for her assistance. “If he’s passing out a lot it could be an iron deficiency.”

 

“What if it’s more than that?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at Sam. “How much more?”

 

Sam told her everything he had observed in the past few days with Dean. He wanted to go back further, but he didn’t want to scare the poor woman.

 

“My goodness,” the nurse began, “your partner’s got a lot of issues. I wouldn’t be too worried. From what you told me…. I think he’ll be just fine. I mean if he was a girl I’d probably think he was pregnant but he’s not so it’s probably stress related.”

 

Sam heard pregnant and froze for a second. “Wait what?” he asked confused.

 

“You guys are FBI agents, I’m sure that comes with a lot of stress.”

 

“No. No, go back to what you said before about the pregnancy thing.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, it was just a joke.” A teenage girl walked into the nurse’s office that looked sick as a dog. “If you’ll excuse me.” Sam nodded and the nurse attended the sickly student. Sam couldn’t keep his eyes of his sleeping brother.

 

It took 30 minutes for Dean to wake up; in that time Sam went to the library and did some major research. If his suspicions were correct, he needed to be well educated on the subject matter.

 

Sam persuaded Dean to allow him to drive and for good reason. He had no intention in taking him back to the motel.

 

“What do you mean you’re taking me back to the Bunker?” Dean asked angrily.

 

Sam knew better not to look his brother in the eye when he was really angry. It could lead to a punch in the face and he didn’t want to risk it, so instead he kept his eye on the road. “It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Call me crazy but when my brother passes out twice in 2 days, I tend to worry.”

 

“I’m fi-“

 

“If you say fine, so help me God, I’ll kick your ass,” Sam promised.

 

“What about the case? Huh? You’re just gonna go at it alone?” Dean was desperate to find a way to stay on the hunt.

 

“Yeah I am,” Sam stated. He had put his foot down on his decision and he wasn’t going back on his word. If Dean was what Sam thought he was, then he didn't need to be hunting. Might as well keep him out of the line of fire.

 

When they arrived at the Bunker, Dean slammed the door to the Impala and left Sam abandoned in the car.

Dean whizzed past Charlie not saying a word. Before she could contemplate why Dean was acting like a dick, her phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Charlie, it’s Sam.”

 

“Hey, what’s going on? Why is Dean so pissed?”

 

“I sent him home. He’s sick, Charlie.”

 

“You sure? Well, what does he have?”

 

Sam palmed the wheel and gripped tight. “I’m not 100% sure but I have a good idea. Just keep an eye on him for me. If anything happens there’s a number of a supernatural doctor in my drawer.”

 

“Wha-wait,” Charlie stammers, “What will go wrong?”

 

“I hope nothing. Listen, I got to finish this hunt, call me if you have any problems. “

 

“Yeah, but, Sam-“ And just like that the dial tone rung in Charlie’s ear. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Why can’t anyone finish a conversation in this place?”

 

Dean was unpacking his clothes when his non-angel friend came into his bedroom with a puzzled look plastered on his face. “Why are you here, Dean?” Castiel asked.

 

“Because I have a dick for a brother,” Dean said as he threw his clothes into his hamper. “How are you adjusting to human life? Can’t be easy.”

 

Castiel sighed. “It’s not but I’m learning something new everyday. Charlie’s taught me a few a things.”

 

Dean chuckled. He could only imagine what Charlie had shown Castiel. He wouldn’t be surprised if he spouted all of the Harry Potter characters in one breath at this moment.

 

“Something weighs on you, Dean.” Castiel observed. Ever since Dean got home, he was quiet and avoided everyone. Cas knew something was up with him and was determined to break into his stubborn mind.

 

Dean huffed a laugh. “I thought you weren’t an angel anymore.”

 

“It doesn’t take an angel to see something is wrong. What happened on that hunt? Did you and Sam get in a fight or something.”

 

“Or something…” Dean mumbles. He really didn’t know what was going on with himself and he really didn’t want anyone else in the bunker to worry about it so he decided to ignore the situation. “We’re good Cas, try not to worry.” He slapped Cas on the shoulder and left his room.

 

“Put down the books and step away from the computer,” Charlie demanded with a stern voice.

 

“I was just looking up some stuff for the hunt Sam’s on,” Dean admitted closing the laptop. He squinted up at Charlie, trying to adjust to the dull light in the room. He had spent hours looking at a bright computer screen.

 

“It’s 3 o clock in the morning. Have you got any sleep today at all?”

 

Dean looked away guiltily and didn’t answer. Dean knew she knew the answer to that question.

 

“Okay mister, time to go to bed.” Charlie grabbed Dean by the arm when she heard him yelp in pain. “Oh my God are you okay?” a frantic Charlie asked.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach, bent over the table and cried in agony.

 

“Just hold on, Dean. I’ll be right back.” Charlie let go of Dean and sprinted to Sam’s room, grabbed the number of the hospital and raced back to Dean. Castiel walked out when he heard the noise, wondering what was going on. When he saw Dean groaning in pain and Charlie dialing the number of the hospital, Cas ran to his friend.

 

“We need to get him to a doctor,” Castiel said getting Dean’s arms around his neck, supporting his weight.

 

“I am trying!”

 

Charlie and Cas got Dean into the car and drove at least 40 miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital.

 

45 minuets, that’s how long Cas and Charlie had been in the waiting room. Charlie had downed 3 cups of coffee in that time, and she didn’t even like coffee.

 

“Charlie?” she heard her name bellowed through the hallway. When she looked up she saw Sam running at her. After a long embrace Sam asked, “Where is he? What happened? Is he okay?” Sam looked horrified as if he made a mistake in leaving him alone.

 

“He collapsed and was in a lot of pain. The doctors aren’t saying anything though.”

 

“Where’s Cas?”

 

“He fell asleep a few minutes ago. It’s been a long day for him.”

 

“What’s happening, Sam, because earlier you seemed to know. What aren’t you telling me?”

 

Before Sam could answer, the doctor stood in the entryway.

 

“Sam Winchester?”

 

Charlie and Sam turned towards the doctor.

 

“Walk with me please,” The doctor smiled at them both ensuring them that the news he was going to tell them wasn’t going to be horrible.

 

They ventured down the hallway as the doctor explained. “You’re brother is going to be fine.”

 

“Then what’s wrong with him?” Charlie asked.

 

“He’s pregnant,” Sam said without skipping a beat.

 

Charlie and the doctor look at Sam, as if he had two heads. “How did you know that?” the doctor asked.

 

“I saw the signs a few days ago and then I remembered the witch we fought a few weeks back. She put a spell on Dean that had to with children but, nothing happened until recently.”

 

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “You knew this whole time? And you just neglected to tell me?! Wait…why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

“Because it was a hunch and I wasn’t really sure. It was just a feeling.”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” the doctor started, “ but your brother is awake.” He then pointed to the room Dean was in. When they entered Dean was up and getting on his jeans.

 

“Dean, what are doing? You should be sitting down or taking it easy. Did the doctor tell you-“

 

“That I’m pregnant?” Dean interrupted his brother. “Yeah I’m well aware,” he scoffed.

 

“Well you’re certainly taking this pretty well,” Charlie said, crossing her arms.

 

“Well I’ve already passed out like 3 times this week, so I didn’t think that was appropriate.”

 

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam chastised, “The reason you were in pain was because of the stress you were putting on the baby. You’ve got to take it easy now.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “What are you, my doctor?”

 

“No, I’m your brother.”

 

“Not much of one,” Dean mumbles.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Dean stiffened his body and faced his little brother. “Taking me off the hunt? Not exactly brotherly, dontcha think?”

 

Sam couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. “I did it to protect you! You were sick! I did it for the baby!”

 

“That’s not for you to decide!” Dean yelled back.

 

Charlie finally intervened. “Okay, guys maybe we shouldn’t do this here.”

 

“No. I’m done,” Dean said, storming out of the hospital room and into the hallway.

 

After waking Castiel, Sam and Charlie got to the Bunker as quick as they could. Sam was driving and wanted to get home before Dean decided to flee. He knew his brother wasn’t stupid, but today he acted like a complete idiot.

 

“Okay, explain something to me…. how can a man carry a baby?” Charlie asked. “I know I haven’t been a hunter long, but this just seems impossible.”

 

“It is impossible,” Sam mumbled.

 

“But with witch’s magic… anything is possible,” Castiel added.

 

They got to the Bunker and Dean was nowhere to be found. Charlie came out of Dean’s room and looked very disappointed.

 

“He’s not here. If he’s not here then where the hell could he be?” Charlie asked frustrated.

 

Sam knew his brother like the back of his hand. If he wasn't home then he had to be somewhere that meant something to him. Since he was pregnant he doubted the bar and since he wasn't feeling too sexy right about now, he didn’t think he’d be with some girl.

 

“You can only imagine how he’s feeling,” Castiel said.

 

Sam peered into Dean’s room and saw something that caught his eye. “I know where he is,” he said and without skipping a beat left the Bunker.

 

Sam pulled up to a gravesite, where he saw Dean staring at a lonely grave. It was pouring outside and Sam could barely see straight. Sam approached his brother carefully, staying a few feet behind him.

 

“How’d you find me?” Dean asked without looking at Sam. He kept his focus on the grave in front of him.

 

“When you went home, you dug up the picture of Lisa from your drawer.” Sam saw it on his dresser when Charlie investigated Dean’s room. Dean never talked about Lisa and Ben and Sam knew better to not bring it up. “Dean…. I am so sorry.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Bobby told me.”

 

“You know…. for the first time in my life I was truly happy. When Lisa told me she was pregnant with my baby, I felt like I had a second chance at life. I could finally pass down the Winchester name and give this kid something that I couldn’t give you. Then we found out we were having a girl and that’s when everything got real. And then I heard her heartbeat…” Dean’s voice began to tremble. “And it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. For a second I thought everything was going to be okay,” Dean’s voice broke. “But she didn’t make it. I kept waiting for her cry, but she never did. So I think that maybe…. maybe I’m just not meant to be a father.”

 

Sam took a few steps toward his brother, but still remained distant. “You know that’s not true.”

 

“Do I? My first daughter was a monster and you killed her, my second kid is gone—I think this is God’s way of telling me to stop trying.”

 

“No,” Sam said firmly. “I don’t believe that and neither should you.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Because,” Sam touched his brother shoulder, “You’re going to be a great father."

 

Dean knew that Sam was being very genuine; he knew that his brother truly believed in him, but Dean was having trouble believing in himself.  When they got home Charlie and Castiel was waiting for them in the library. Before Charlie could speak up Dean said, “I’m fine guys.”

 

Charlie scoffs, “Well that’s assuring.”

 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed,” Dean said crossing the library on his way to his room. Before he got to his room he gave his brother a small smile. It took a lot of courage for Dean to tell Sam about his dead child. He felt so relieved to have a brother that will always be there to listen.

 

In the morning Dean was hit with the strong smell of bacon and pancakes. Normally, Dean would be thrilled and jumping out of bed, but today he was jumping out of bed towards the bathroom. Sam never makes bacon, or any greasy food for that matter, unless he’s trying to make Dean feel better. He appreciated Sam’s effort, but today he considered it a horrible idea.

 

“Morning,” Charlie says with a big smile. She offered Dean a plate of bacon and Dean politely declined. “Since when do you turn down bacon?”

 

“Since I just vomited half my body weight 10 seconds ago,” Dean said taking a seat.

 

“Aw man I’m sorry,” Sam said. He felt guilty for making Dean throw up, even though Dean would of probably thrown up without smelling the bacon, he still felt bad. “I wasn’t thinking.” Sam picks up the plate with the bacon and goes to throw it away when Dean grabs the plate of bacon from Sam.

 

“Are you crazy? You don’t just throw away another man’s bacon,” Dean chastised.

 

Castiel looks at Dean confused. “But it’s making you sick….”

 

“Yeah but in a few minutes I’ll be fine and starving, therefore, I want my bacon.” Dean grabs his bacon and throws it on his plate.

 

“So, what do we do about this pregnancy?” Castiel asked with a mouthful of eggs.

 

Dean glanced over at Sam who was giving his brother the same exact look. They hadn’t said in words whether or not Dean wanted to keep the baby. After a long awkward pause Dean spoke up,  “I’m keeping it.” Sam couldn’t help but to smile at this. He knew that Dean would come around eventually. Dean deserved to have a life that he could be proud of. He deserved happiness and if this was the way he had to get it then so be it.

 

Charlie put her hands up to her mouth in shock. “Are you serious? You’re gonna have the baby?!” Her voice getting higher with every word.

 

“Alright, alright everybody needs to calm down. It’s not that big of a deal,” Dean said.

 

Charlie looked around the room confused. “Did anyone else hear what he just said?”

 

Sam laughed. “We heard, Charlie. It is a big deal-“

 

“It’s not.”

 

“-But, we’re just trying to take it one day at a time.”

 

“Exactly, our lives don’t change,” Dean said. “We’re still going to go on hunts, you know, saving people hunting things, the family business,” Deans said with a smirk.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Charlie deadpanned.

 

“What?” Dean asked raising his eyebrow. “I don’t get it.”

 

“I think what Charlie is trying to explain is that, things aren’t going to go back like the way they were,” Sam said cautiously.

 

 Charlie nods her head, “Exactly, Dean, you’re carrying a baby and if you’re serious about keeping it then ‘the family business’ ends today.”    

 

Dean took in a breath as if he was gasping for air. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Hunting and saving others has always been his life. It’s practically all he knows. He never saw a life outside of it and wasn’t sure he wanted to.  “Dad did it,” Dean pointed out.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 

Sam scoffed, “Yeah and looked at how well that turned out. You really want to raise your kid like Dad did?” Sam hated the way he was raised and resented his father because of it. Even though this wasn’t his kid, he’ll be damned if he couldn’t help give it a normal life. “You think that would be a good idea?”

 

“Well, what the hell else am I supposed to do with my life?”

 

“You’re very skilled with cars,” Castiel said, “You could become a mechanic.”

 

“I agree with the angel,” Charlie said.

 

“A mechanic?” Dean asked. “A pregnant mechanic?” he asked one more time.

 

“Well you don’t have to start now, but after the baby is born, that could be your life.” Dean looked away disappointed. “Hey, I know this going to be an adjustment but, you’ll have all of us to get you through it.”

 

Dean tapped his finger on the kitchen table. “So…, “ Dean drawled out, “No hunting whatsoever? What about all of the people out there?”

 

“We’ve stopped hunting before and the world was still intact.” Dean gave it another moment of thought and still couldn’t shake the idea of quitting hunting. It just sounded so final for him.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Dean said getting up from the kitchen table, but not without his bacon.

 

“Dean,” Sam started but Dean interrupted with, “I said I’ll think about it.” And Dean had fled the kitchen, bacon in hand.

 

Sam looked worried as he watched his brother leave. Charlie touched Sam on the knee, which brought him back to reality. “Don’t worry,” she smiled. “Soon he’ll realize that him being pregnant and hunting won’t mix.”

 

Sam returned the smile, “Yeah, I just hope he realizes it before it’s too late.”

 

14 Weeks:

Weeks later Sam found Dean in the library with his laptop opened to an obituary page.

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked grabbing a printed article that lied on the table. Sam read the headline, “Women Dies Mysterious Death in Woods.” Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. “Really? Are you this desperate?”

 

Dean sighed, “I’ve reach passed desperation.”

 

“Yeah, right into pathetic,” Sam mumbled.

 

Dean glared at Sam. “Well you’re the one who won’t let me go anywhere.”

 

“I never said that. I said you can’t go hunting, but I didn’t say you couldn’t leave the bunker. Hey, why don’t you go for a walk or something?” Sam suggested.

 

Dean looked at Sam as if he asked him to grow a third eye. “I’m not exactly the walking type.” Dean pointed at the article in Sam’s hand. “Pregnant or not, somebody’s got to go on that hunt.”

 

“And let me guess, you think that someone should be you.”

 

Dean shrugged innocently. “I don’t know.... would it be that bad?”

 

“You’re not really asking me that are you? Dean, you’re pregnant.”

 

“Yeah and you’re a broken record.”

 

“I’m only a broken record because you keep forgetting that vital piece of information.” Sam ran his hand through his hair. That seemed to be his nervous tick lately. He took another look at the article. “It’s probably a Wendigo.” He couldn’t remember the last time he hunted a Wendigo but it didn’t mean that they weren’t still out there.

 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Dean said. He then thought for a second. “You know…. Wendigo’s aren’t _that_ dangerous. I could tag along. I’d strictly stay in the car.”

 

“Or you could strictly stay here,” Sam retorted

 

Dean scoffs.  “And you say I’m not on lockdown.”

 

“I’m doing this to protect you and the baby.”

 

“And since when do I need protecting?” Dean said with a cocky grin. Sam was not amused. Dean felt as if Sam was suffocating him and all he wanted to do was break free. “I guess I’m just not that great at being pregnant,” he said pulling out of his chair. Sam could see the tiniest bump that his brother was sporting and he couldn’t help but to smile to himself.

 

“You’re not bad at being pregnant,” Sam said. “Under the circumstances I think you’re doing a pretty unbelievable job which, is why I don’t want you to go on anymore hunts.”

 

“Fine, so then what about this one? You should at least go if I gotta sit here like an invalid,” Dean half joked.

 

Sam took a look at the article one last time before making a final decision. If he were to be honest to himself, he wasn’t looking forward to get back in the hunting lifestyle. He enjoyed the break that he had from. When he found out Dean was pregnant he assumed that they would become full time parents/uncle. He didn’t see himself becoming a hunter again, but if had to do one more hunt to satisfy his brother then he would do it. “Alright, I’ll leave in the morning,” Sam said.

 

The next morning Sam was up bright and early and ready to go on a hunt. He had his flare gun, flashlight and M&M’s for his Wendigo hunt. All he needed was his coffee and he would be on his way. Charlie came into the library, hair disheveled, and old make-up caked onto her face. Sam always got a kick out of how she wasn’t a morning person. “Where are you off to?” she asked mid yawn.

 

“Wendigo hunt. I’m going to prevent Dean from going.”

 

Charlie squinted her eyes at Sam as if he said sometime preposterous. Sam picked up on this and asked her what was wrong. “Um…. Dean’s not here.”

 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and said, “What?” through gritted teeth.

 

“Yeah, I just passed his room and he’s not there,” Charlie, said. Now she regretted saying what she said because Sam became frantic in less then 5 seconds. He ran to the garage to see if the Impala was there and to Sam’s dismay it wasn’t.

 

“Dammit!” Sam exclaimed running his hand through his hair for the thousandth time. Charlie ran up behind him. “Where do you think he went?” she asked out of breath. Damn she was out of shape.

 

“I’ll give you two guesses.”

 

“You don’t think he really went on the hunt do you? I know he’s been a little cagy lately but he’s not that stupid.” Charlie tried to give Dean the befit of the doubt but Sam was too pissed to care.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Sam said truthfully.

 

Castiel had found Sam and Charlie by the garage after hearing Sam run around the bunker looking for Dean. Charlie scooped Castiel in on the current drama and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Have you tried calling him?” Castiel asked.

 

Sam had been so frazzled for the past 10 minutes that calling him didn’t even come to mind. In one fluid motion he pulled out his cellphone and called his brother. The phone went to straight to voicemail which, made Sam want to scream and throttle his brother.

 

“Well, that answers that,” Sam said looking Castiel in the eye. “Well, we know where he is so, I’m gonna go get him and beat some sense into him.”

 

“Don’t you think beating a pregnant man would cease the purpose of saving him?” Castiel asked innocently. Charlie couldn’t help but give out a nervous giggle but Sam could only roll his eyes. He was too irritated to deal with Castiel’s personality.

 

Sam took one step past Charlie and Castiel when he saw Dean staring right back at him, seemingly unharmed. Charlie and Castiel turned around when they noticed that Sam hadn’t moved in a few seconds and were just as shocked.

“What,” Dean asked, incredibly confused.

 

“Wh-where you?” Sam asked carefully.

 

Dean looked at his feet, embarrassed.

 

“Dean!” Sam yelled, impatiently.

 

“I went for a walk okay! Jesus! What’s got your panties up in a twist?” Dean argued back trying to defend himself.

 

“If you went for a walk then why did you take your car?” Charlie asked, not entirely sure if he was telling the truth.

 

“I drove to the Highpoint Trail a few miles from here. I wanted to take a walk but not _that_ far.” Dean was beginning to realize why he was being questioned and was getting really agitated.

 

“Then why was your phone turned off?” Sam questioned.

 

“Because it died on my way up there!” Dean yelled. “I didn’t go hunting and since that’s what everybody here thinks, this little intervention is over!” Dean stomped out of the hallway, leaving Sam, Charlie and Castiel feeling incredibly guilty.

 

After their spat Sam got on the phone and called Caleb to take care of the Wendigo hunt. He thought it would be a real bad idea to go off on a hunt while his pregnant brother is pissed off at how untrustworthy his younger brother was.

 

Castel was very upset with himself. He knew it was wrong to think the latter of Dean but, with the circumstances, he couldn’t help it. Dean was his best friend and he wanted to be there for him, especially during this special time. If the man could teach him how to be human, the least he could do is trust him.

 

When Castiel entered Dean’s bedroom he was only half dressed. His pants were on but he was completely shirtless. His tiny bump was sticking out in front of him. Lately a lot of his shirts have been getting snug and it was always a process in the morning.

 

Dean turned around and Castiel was staring at him with that lost look that he always has. “Cas, what did I tell you about knocking. You can’t just sneak up on people anymore,” Dean said. “Not that you should’ve in the first place, but you get my point.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said.

 

“It’s fine, Cas, just knock next time.”

 

“No, I’m sorry about not believing you earlier,” Castiel said taking a seat on Dean’s bed. “You have to understand that we were all so worried about you.”

 

“Hey, throw me that shirt why don’t you?” Dean asked avoiding Castiel’s statement. Cas turned around to grab a dark blue sweatshirt and tossed it to Dean. He put it on and smoothed the wrinkled portion over his stomach.

 

“Did you hear what I said?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah, Cas. I heard you. And you guys don’t need to worry about me. I’m a grown adult. Just because I’m having a child, doesn’t mean that you need to treat me like one,” Dean quipped.

 

Castiel shook his head, “That wasn’t our intention.” Castiel paused for a second. “Are-are you happy?” Dean was taken off guard by the question. “I only ask because…. you don’t seem to be lately.”

 

Dean wasn’t exactly prepared for a deep conversation but since the question was out there in the open he thought he might as well answer it. “Well, Cas, I’m not gonna lie to you, I’d be happier if I was hunting. It’s who I am, you know?” Dean confessed.

 

“It’s not the only thing that you are, Dean. You’re a great brother, a great friend and soon to be a great father. Why not focus on that instead of the past?”

 

Dean pursed his lips together. “Hmm, I never thought of it like that.” He then put a hand on his stomach. Castiel had noticed and said, “That is your future.”

 

He was right and it took Dean some time into realizing it, but quitting the family business didn’t have to be a bad thing. It could be a blessing for his family. After that night Sam reneged his hold on Dean and allowed him to do whatever he pleases, as long as he was safe about it.  

 

22 Weeks:

It was official Dean hated being pregnant. He was literally counting down the days to when his baby would vacate the premises. It was the middle of summer and Dean was overheated, uncomfortable and just plain miserable. The good news was that he was gaining a bond with his unborn child. It’s not something that he would let Charlie, Cas or even Sam see, but in his private moments he’ll occasionally talk to his baby or hum “Hey Jude” to calm it when it’s kicking up a storm.

 

For the past week the weatherman had been claiming that this was Kansas’s hottest summer in years. It was so hot that Sam was considering cutting his hair a few inches to give the neck some air. Everybody in the bunker was shedding clothes like it was nothing, including Dean. Dean isn’t the shorts wearing type, never was and never will be. Although lately, every time he saw Charlie wearing her jean shorts, he got jealous.

 

On this particular hot day it reached 102 degrees with very high humidity. Needless to say, everybody was dying. At the breakfast table Sam had 3 fans going and an ice pack around his neck. Charlie was basically wearing nothing except for a tank top and shorts and even Castiel was wearing one of Sam’s old Stanford T-shirts.

 

“If it get’s any hotter I’m going to combust,” Charlie said fanning herself with a paper napkin. “This heat can’t be natural,” She then looked at Sam. “Hey you guys didn’t let Lucifer out of his cage did you? Because this whole thing could be demonic.”

 

Sam took a sip of his coffee. “What, you think Hell is raising?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“You never know,” Charlie said.

 

“Actually,” Castiel began. “If you did raise Hell the temperature on earth wouldn’t be affected.”

 

“Psh, you sure about that?” They all heard Dean say, who was getting himself a glass of water from the tap. All of their eyes went wide when they saw what Dean was wearing. “I don’t know Hell got pretty hot. Something tells me if Hell came to earth then we’d be sitting in 150 degree weather.” Dean picked up on their silence. “What?”

 

Dean was wearing shorts. Athletic shorts, but shorts. Dean had only seen his brother wear shorts once and that was when he was forced to as substitute gym teacher. This was definitely a new site for him.

 

“Shorts?” Sam croaked out.

 

“So what? It’s hot,” Dean defended. “Plus I’m carrying a baby! So its extra hot and uncomfortable, so sue me.” Dean took a sip of his cold water and instantly felt relief. “Oh my God, so good.” He then put the cold glass up to his head. “These hot flashes in this heat are killing me.”

 

Charlie chuckled, “Just be thankful you’re not a 50 year old woman.”

 

“You’re right…I’m just a 35 year old pregnant dude. I’m counting my lucky stars,” Dean said sarcastically and in response Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

 

Everybody ate their breakfast in peace, piking up pointless conversation here and there until Castiel spoke up. “We should discuss where Dean will be giving birth, also determine who will conducting medical examinations on him.” The room got very still as they processed what Cas said.

 

Sam stopped eating his spinach and egg white omelet to think. It’s not like he didn’t think about this before. When they first found out about his brother’s pregnancy he immediately wanted professional help but Deans problem isn’t something they can go to local doctor about. Bobby had a string of supernatural doctors, but all of their numbers burned up in the fire.

 

“What about that guy we saw earlier?” Charlie asked stuffing a large piece of fruit in her mouth.

 

A few weeks ago Caleb had called and informed them that the doctor they were using stopped his medical practices and is now off grid. Sam had told Dean but forgot to tell Castiel and Charlie. Sam sighed, “He’s no longer available…”                                                                                    

 

Charlie scoffed, “So you two haven’t checked on the baby’s progress since you found out you were pregnant?” She said with a little anger in her voice.

 

“Look, I don’t know who the hell you want me to go to?” Dean said frustrated.

 

“There are a few angels I could-“ Cas began but then was cut off by Dean.

 

“No way am I letting an angel come near me or my child,” Dean said without thinking. Castiel looked away in disgust. Dean struggled with his words. “Th-that’s not what I meant. You know I want you here it’s the other angels I don’t want around.”

 

Castiel gave Dean a smile. “I understand, Dean. Then, if not angels, who do you want to help you?”

 

‘’Oh my God,” Charlie whispered. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of her before.” She pulled out her phone and scrolled through some contacts before she stopped on Laura Boktiz.. “Her name is Laura Bokiz and she’s an obstetrician.”

 

“So what?” Dean said furrowing his brow.

 

“So... so she can help us out,” Charlie said.

 

“No offense, Charlie, but what can your friend do for us?” Sam asked cynically.

 

Charlie was starting to get annoyed at Sam and Dean for their skepticism. “Well I met her on a ghost hunt I did a year ago. She’s a good hunter who also happens to be a baby doctor,” Charlie chuckles. Sam and Dean didn’t too look pleased. “Look you wanted a doctor who’s aware of the supernatural and I’m giving it to you on a silver platter. What more could you want?”

 

Castiel shrugged, “She does have a point.”

 

Dean pointed at Castiel, “You, quiet.” Dean then looks over at Sam. “What do you think?” Dean genuinely wanted his brothers opinion on this. He needed a doctor that they could trust and wasn’t going to leak this to the news and also someone who knows what their doing.

 

Sam nods. “I think we should go.”

 

That next day Sam and Dean rode into Lawrence for an immediate appointment Charlie made. Dean sitting in the waiting room was no easy task. Pregnant woman after pregnant woman he saw go in and out and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting in his seat bumping into Sam every time he did so.

 

“Will you just relax?” Sam whispered to Dean.

 

Dean kept moving around in his chair. “I can’t help it. We don’t belong here. _I_ don’t belong here. What if someone find outs that I’m pregnant?” Dean worried.

 

Sam put down his magazine on Fertilization and looked at his brother. “No one knows that you’re pregnant so you need to calm down.”

 

Dean took a calming breath and then pouted. “I hate being here…”

 

All of sudden Dean heard a very familiar voice at the desk talking to the receptionist. When he looked up he saw Lisa Braden as beautiful as he remembered her. The only difference was that she cut long black hair into a angled bob. Dean began to fidget again as he slowly became aware that his lost lover was 10 feet away from him and he was 5 months pregnant.

 

“Jesus, Dean will you just-,” Sam began before Dean hit his arm,

 

“Shut up!” He said in a loud whisper. “Look who’s over there,” Deans said trying his best not to look Lisa in the eye. Sam looked and saw Lisa digging for what he assumed to be an insurance card in her purse.

 

“Oh my God. When did she move to Lawerence?” Sam asked.

 

“Who cares, but can we get out of here now?” Dean asked slowly getting up out of his chair, but didn’t get far for Sam tugged on his shirt, sending him right back down in his seat.

 

“Would you stop? Her memory is wiped, she doesn’t even know who you are,” Sam pointed out.  Dean calmed down a bit and relaxed in his chair. The receptionist looked up from her computer and called out, “Dean Winchester.” Lisa immediately looked Dean and Sam’s way and immediately made eye contact.

 

“Dean?” an extremely confused Lisa asked. She made her way over to them as they stood up.

 

Dean was silent for a little longer than he should have been. For the first time in a long time in forever he was speechless. He thought that he would never have to speak to her again. But there she was standing right in front him waiting for an answer. “H-hey Lisa,” Dean stammered. “What are you doing here?”

 

Lisa looked around the office and said, “It’s a gynecologists office… what are _you_ doing here?”

 

Dean gave off a nervous chuckle. “We…are on a case…,” Dean lied.

 

“You have a case at a gynecologist office?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“Well you know how different our lives can be,” Sam said.

 

Lisa scoffed, “That I do… how can I forget?”

 

That’s was slightly funny to Dean considering she was supposed to have forgotten.

 

“What do you remember about me?” Dean asked.

 

“Is that a joke?”

 

Dean gave a quick smile, “Humor me.”

 

“I remember my son and I getting kidnapped by demons,” She said whispering the demons part. “And then ending up in a hospital and never seeing you again.”

 

“I didn’t leave you,” Dean said holding back tears.

 

Lisa and Sam could feel the awkwardness in the room. “I should go,” Lisa said. “It was nice seeing you again.” And with that Lisa left the doctors office. Without looking at his brother he knew Dean must be going through something horrible.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“No. No I’m not,” Dean said staring at the door that Lisa exited from.

 

After the doctors office Dean stormed into the Bunker on a deadly mission. Castiel and Charlie were sitting in her room watching the Hobbit. She had already got him hooked on the Lord of the Rings movies so she thought it was only fair to show him the Hobbit. Unfortunately, their movie marathon was cut short when Dean picked Castiel up from his collar and threw him up against the nearest wall.

 

Charlie jumped off the couch and screamed, “What are you doing?!”

 

Sam ran into the room and tried to pry Dean off of Cas. “Dean, stop it! Let him go!” But Dean didn’t budge and gripped onto him even tighter.

 

“Four years ago you said you erased Lisa and Ben’s memory, why did you lie to me?” Dean said though gritted teeth.

 

“What are you talking about? I did take away their memories of you,” Castiel said trying to escape Dean’s grip.

 

“Then why does she remember?!” Dean yelled.

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Wrong answer! I was the one to put Lisa and Ben in harms way. Lisa was going to die because of me and you getting rid of their memories of me was the only way they would have a safe existence. Now that’s gone because of you!” Sam saw that Dean’s free hand was turning into a fist and he knew what was coming next. He acted fast and forcibly pulled Dean off of Cas.  The second he let go Castiel coughed and wheezed, attempting to catch his breath.

 

“My grace,” Castiel wheezed. “It’s my grace,” he repeated.

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as he put himself as a barrier between Cas and Dean.

 

“When Metatron took my grace a few of my spells must of short circuit.”

 

“Must of?” Dean sarcastically remarked. “And you!” Dean points at Charlie. She points back at her self.

 

“Me what the hell did I do?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Lisa went to your doctor?”

 

“Well don’t strangle me but how the hell was I supposed to know!”

 

Sam pushed his brothers shoulder, “Dude, calm down,” he said.

 

“I’m afraid to ask but how did the doctors go? How’s the baby?” Charlie asked.

 

“Babies,” Dean corrected.

 

“What?” Charlie asked not able to understand his mumbling.

 

“Babies,” he said louder. “It’s more than one.”

 

“As in twins?” she said carefully gearing up to celebrate.

 

Dean takes a deep breath, “As in a boy and a girl.”

 

Charlie screamed and jumped up and down. Sam, Dean and Castiel all winced at the ear-piercing screech. Once she was finished she jumped on Dean for a congratulatory hug. “Oh my God how are you feeling about all of this?”

 

“Considering he just threw me up against a wall-,” Castiel began.

 

“That’s a different issue,” Dean interrupted. “And I’m alright. I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do about this,” he said looking down at his stomach.

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

 

“One baby is one thing but two…that’s a lot.”

 

“It’s just one more,” Sam chuckled.

 

“Yeah just one more….,” Dean trailed off. Sam knew that tone of voice and this conversation was far from over but he thought he wouldn’t press on for his brother had a very long day and they could all use some rest.

 

25 Weeks:

Dean waddled into the kitchen desperate for coffee, unfortunately it was decaf which was Sam’s doing. He switched all of the regular coffee with decaf, hoping that Dean wouldn’t notice. Of course when he noticed he threw the decaf package at his face.

 

He took a sip of the weak coffee and grimaced. This was not what he was craving but for now it would have to do. He felt his phone vibrate and read the text message. It was from Lisa. His heart stopped while he read the message. He didn’t realize that he held in his breath until Sam came into the kitchen and told him, “Good morning.”

Dean didn’t answer his brother and decided to re-read the text for the 10th time.

 

“Something wrong?” Sam asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

Dean threw Sam his phone and Sam caught it with his free hand. After Sam read the message he looked up at his brother who was staring back at him with very wide eyes. “What do I do?” Dean asked.

 

The text message read, _“Hey, I was hoping that we could talk. Come over. My address is 25 Sioux Rd, Lawrence”_

“What do you think she wants?” Dean asked Sam.

 

Sam shook his head, “I’ve got no clue. It’s up to you.”

 

“Hey you don’t think she knows I’m pregnant, do you?” Dean got a little frantic. It’s one thing that the three of them knew plus his doctor but he wasn’t sure he could handle other people knowing.

 

“I highly doubt it. I’m sure that’s not exactly the first thing that comes to her mind,” Sam chuckled. “But if you want my opinion I don’t think it’s a good idea to see her,” Sam said taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’ll just put you back into the same situation it did before and you know how badly that messed you up.” Dean looked away from his brother remembering the state he was in after Castiel erased Ben and Lisa’s memory. That took more than a few beers and a girl to get rid of.

 

Dean took a deep sigh. “Right…then I won’t go.” He then walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in the library. All this talk about Lisa and Ben he couldn’t help but to remember the time he spent with them. That was the best yet worst year of his life. There’s not a day that doesn’t go by that he doesn’t think about the baby he lost.

 

_Lisa was in labor at the hospital and Dean was by her side the whole time. Ben waited in the waiting room with Lisa’s sister and everything seemed okay. Throughout Lisa’s pregnancy she never had one problem. The always told them that they never had to worry about her and that she was a textbook case pregnancy, which made Dean feel relieved. After years of supernatural creatures messing up his life it was nice that he could depend on something normal._

_Lisa leaned forward; sweat glistened her forehead and screamed. “Aaaghh!” Dean kissed her forehead as a form of encouragement.  “I forgot how much this hurt,” she panted._

_“You’re doing really great, Lisa,” Dean said gripping her hand tighter._

_Lisa laughed lightly. “Just be happy that you don’t have to go through this.”_

_Dean laughed right along with her and couldn’t help but to agree. Getting shot and mauled by monsters is one thing but this just looked like cruel and unusual punishment._

 

_The doctor in between Lisa’s legs instructed for her to push again and that the baby was crowning. Lisa mustered up another wave of strength and pushed with all of her might. It wasn’t long after that did their daughter come out and into the doctor’s arms. Lisa collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion. Dean kissed her on the lips, which she retuned lazily. “I’m so proud of you,” Dean said smiling at her. Lisa waited for the nurse to hand over her baby, but she noticed that the nurses rushed to the baby and took it out of the room. It then dawned on her that she never heard her cry. She looked over at the doctor who no longer seemed relaxed._

_“Wha-what’s happening? Where are they taking her?” Lisa asked with panic rising in her voice._

_“We’re trying everything we can,” her doctor said with the most sincerity he could._

_Dean straightened his posture and squared up with the obstetrician. “Come on tell us what’s going on. Is she going to be okay?”_

_“I’m not sure yet, Mr. Winchester, but we’re trying to get her lungs working.” He looked at both Lisa and Dean. “But I want two to prepare for the worst.” Lisa instantly began sobbing. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Moments later her doctor came back into the room and unfortunately told them that their child had passed. Once again Lisa had lost it. Dean tried his best to stay strong for Lisa and let her sob into his shoulder. After Lisa cried herself to sleep he thought it was the best time if any to tell Ben what had happened. To tell a 13-year-old kid that his baby sister has died was one of the most depressing things Dean has ever had to do._

_After breaking the news to Ben, Dean left the waiting room and collapsed and sobbed on the floor. He could no longer hold it in anymore. He never imagined he would be lucky enough be with a woman like Lisa and have Ben in his life and then have an opportunity to have a child wasn’t something he would of thought of a year ago. But to have his child taken away from him…. He couldn’t process it. So he sat there on that hospital ground and cried until anymore._

“Dean, you okay?” Charlie asked. Dean had been sitting in the library for a solid ten minutes staring off into space and now had fresh tears welled up in his eyes. “Dean?” Charlie asked again, this time putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Dean snapped out of it and looked at Charlie a little confused. “What? Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“You sure? It looked like you were having some intense war flashbacks. Do you want to talk about it?” He knew that Charlie was trying to be a good friend but that day wasn’t something that he was willing to share openly yet, except with Sam.

 

“I’m fine, Charlie.” Dean responded with a slight grin. Charlie didn’t believe him for a second but let it go. He was already going through enough and didn’t need her to interrogate him.

 

36 Weeks

Each week seemed to roll into each other. Sam, Castiel and Dean turned one of the spare bedrooms into the twin’s room. Dean was starting to piece together that he was going to be having a baby really soon, which made him nervous.  At his last doctor visit she had told him that the babies were in the proper position for labor so it could be any day now.

 

Sam was in the babies’ nursery putting the final touches to the room, when Dean came in. He was attempting to put the baby mobile together when he cursed at himself when on the plastic shards poked him in the finger.

“Jeez man I’m starting to worry about your ability to build infant toys,” Dean joked.

 

“Shut up. I’m about to throw these things out the window. I mean do they even need these?”

 

“Well if you keep trying to put them together then they probably will never get them.” Sam gave off a fake laugh before tossing the mobiles to the other side of the room.

 

“So what do you want? Shouldn’t you be sitting or nesting?” Sam asked as he got off the floor.

 

“Yeah, when have you known me to do any of those things? I came in here to show you this.” Dean pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and opened the text message that Lisa sent. It read, _“We seriously need to talk. Call me.”_ Sam raised an eyebrow at the message.

 

Sam cleared his throat before saying anything. “That’s weird.”

 

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking. What could she possibly have to talk about?”

 

Sam avoided eye contact with his brother and shrugged. “No clue.” For someone who lies for a living, Sam could be the worst at it at times.

 

“Unless…” Dean began. “Unless you know something.” Sam doesn’t answer. “ _Do_ you know something, Sam?”

 

“Ben is your kid,” Sam blurted. Dean stood there motionless. It wasn’t until one of his kids kicked his insides that he came back to reality.

 

“What? No. No, that’s impossible, Lisa said-“

 

“Lisa lied. He’s yours, Dean.”

 

Dean took a few steps towards Sam. “Wait a minute, how do you even know all of this?”

 

“Seven years ago when you were suspicious about it, I got Ben’s hair and called in a favor.”

 

“Wait, how did you get Ben’s hair?” What were you doing, braiding his hair and then decided to chop off a lock?”

 

“I found his hair brush and… you know what-- it doesn’t matter, the point is Ben is your kid and that’s what Lisa probably wants to talk to you about.”

 

Dean got in Sam’s face. “Seven years. You’ve known for seven years and said nothing?!” Dean yelled.

 

“I was going to tell you but when Lisa said it was someone else’s it was clear that she didn’t want Ben apart of our lives.”

 

“That’s not your decision to make! So the whole year I lived with them you didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell me that I was living with my freaking son?”

 

“In my defense I was soulless at the time,” Sam said

 

Dean had enough and punched Sam square in the face. Sam knew that he deserved that one. He wiped the blood from his nose and took a step away from his brother who was now engulfed with rage. “I cannot believe you,” Dean gritted and then left the room. Sam didn’t go after him because he knew that it would be pointless. He needed to time to process.

 

Dean drove out for 20 miles angrier than he’s ever been in a long time. His own brother betrayed him. The only person he could really rely on, kept a major secret from him for 7 years. This was something that he wasn’t sure he could forgive. Dean floored on the gas and gripped the steering wheel extremely hard. He wanted to get as far away as his brother as he could. The second the car hit 120 mph Dean heard the engine sputter and the engine light shone through the dashboard.

 

“No,” Dean groaned. He pulled over on the side of the road to assess the damage. When he opened the front of the car Dean was greeted with a face-full of smoke. Once it cleared Dean saw that the carburetor was shot. He wasn’t going anywhere today. He closed the lid and then felt a sharp pain that began in his back wrap around to the front of his stomach. The pain took Dean’s breath away and took a second for him to catch up on his breathing. He had both hands on the hood, breathing slow and steady. Dean was hoping that what he felt wasn’t what thought it was.

 

After Dean collected himself he wrapped around to the trunk to find some tools, in hope to get his car started. When he searched the trunk he remembered that Sam took his tools out to help build the crib.

 

Dean slammed the trunk in frustration. “Dammit!” he cursed. Pissed because he couldn’t drive any farther and for the fact that he had to call his brother to come get him. He dialed Sam’s number and it went straight to voicemail. He tried again and the same thing happened. Then he tried Charlie and finally Castiel, no one was answering.

 

Dean could feel the pain building in his lower back again and this time he let out an audible groan. He put his hand on the front of his stomach and felt it get hard. “That can’t be good,” Dean said to himself. If he didn’t get help soon he was afraid that he’d be giving birth by himself, in his car, in the middle of nowhere. Not an option.

 

Two hours passed and Dean was in labor and was almost out of options. He called everyone he knew and no one was answering their phone. He had one more person to call and that was Lisa. He cursed at himself as he dialed her number. It rang twice before she answered.

 

“Dean? I’m so glad that you called,” she said relieved.

 

Dean hesitated before answering but finally said, “Hey, Lisa I need your help.”

 

“Sure, what’s going on?”

 

“My car broke down and I need you to pick me up.” He thought he would explain the fact that he’s in labor when she arrived. No need to freak her out over the phone.

 

“Um, okay, where are you?”

 

“I’m off of I-80 going west. If you could just hurry.” Dean said that last part with some desperation in his voice.

 

“I’m on my way,” Lisa said already searching for her keys.

 

Dean took a seat in the back and prepped for his next contraction, which were getting closer as time went by.

 

By the time Lisa arrived Dean’s labor was in full swing. She exited the car and looked around the Impala, searching for Dean. “Dean?” she called out getting closer to the vintage car. She walked up to the back seat and saw what she thought was Dean in a lot of pain. Her first thought was that he got hurt on a hunt but she wasn’t too sure. She opened the door to see Dean bent over with one hand on the headrest in front of him and the other clutched around his middle. “Dean?” she asked again, not sure if that was the Dean she saw a few months ago.

 

Dean panted with his eyes closed. “Yeah. It’s. Me.”

 

Lisa couldn’t keep her eyes off of his bump. “What’s going on with you? What is this?”

 

Dean’s contraction finally subsided allowing him to sit back in his seat comfortably. “What does it look like?” Dean said with some bite. “I’m pregnant and currently in labor. I need you to take me to the hospital.” Dean adjusted himself on the seat. One of the babies was sitting on his bladder and the other one was kicking his kidney.

 

Lisa gave a short laugh. “You’re joking,” she deadpanned.

 

“Does it look like I’m joking? Do you not see the huge baby bump I’m sporting,” he said rubbing his stomach.

 

Lisa’s eyes got wide and took a step away from the car. _“This can’t be happening,”_ she kept thinking to herself. Dean lifted himself out of the car and leaned of the door for support. “Listen Lisa I need you to help me. I know all of this is strange but you owe me that much.”

 

Lisa whipped around offended. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh well, I don’t know, does Ben ring a bell? How about the fact that he’s my kid and you neglected to tell me for 16 years!”

 

Lisa face instantly fell. “How did you know about that?”

 

“Sam told me. But the better question is why you didn’t.”

 

“You left us,” she accused. “You were the one just got up and left me and Ben.”

 

“No! No, I came to you when Ben was 8 and asked you if he was my son and you said no.”

 

“I was trying to protect him. I saw the life you and your brother lived and just because I was into bad boys didn’t mean that I wanted to be involved in that life,” she explained.

 

Dean outwardly laughed at her. “Are you freaking kidding me? I lived with you I had a baby with you and you couldn’t tell me?”

 

“I was going to tell you after she was born but-but-I was so distraught that I couldn’t and then _you_ left!”

 

“I didn’t leave you!” Dean shouted, partly because he was angry and also because a contraction was building. The pain always began in his back so that’s where his hand gravitated towards first. “After Crowley kidnapped you and Ben, you got hurt pretty bad, so I had Cas heal you and then erase your memories of me.” Dean paused to breathe. He let out a groan before continuing. “But then his grace faded and so did the spell so now you just remember me leaving—ahh!!” Dean’s legs buckled but grabbed the open window before he fell to the ground. Lisa ran to his aid and got him back into the car. “I did it to protect you. I didn’t plan on you running into me years later.”

 

“Looks like we were both looking out for our loved ones,” she said with a slight smile. She then looks at her watch. “Dean, have you been timing your contractions?”

 

Dean slowly leaned back against the car door that was closed. “No, not really. I’ve been arguing with you.”

 

“Alright well you were having a contraction when I arrived and it’s been like 5 minutes since you’ve had your last one. We should get going soon.” Lisa helped Dean from the Impala to her minivan. Once he was strapped in they booked it to their gynecologist. “So what happened to your brother?”

 

“He’s not answering his phone. Nobody seems to be, so I had to call you.”

 

Lisa scoffed at his sentiment. “ Wow you make it seem so romantic.”

 

“Well you know what I mean.” Dean gets rocked with a contraction. He first lets out a groan but it quickly becomes a whimper.

 

Lisa looks over to the laboring man to her right. “You gotta breathe. Remember those Lamaze classes we went to?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Not really, I wasn’t exactly paying attention.” The contraction peaked and Dean grabbed his middle and took in a very sharp breath.

 

“Listen to me, if you want to get through this you’re gonna have to breathe, nice and slow.”

 

Dean took Lisa’s advice and took in slow breaths. By breathing correctly he felt a little more in control with his contractions. “Better?” Lisa asked.

 

“Better,” Dean responded, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 

“Hey don’t take this the wrong way, but you are huge!” she laughed. “How many are in there?”

 

Dean surprised himself when he laughed right along with her. “I’m having twins, a boy and a girl.”

 

“Wow, well a congratulations is in order. So I guess when you and Sam were at the doctors office you weren’t on a hunt.”

 

“Nope, we had an appointment with a doctor.”

 

“Didn’t know that my gynecologist was a secret hunter.”

 

“Yeah, you’d be surprised at how vast the hunter community is.”

 

Lisa sped down the highway, probably breaking speed records as she did so. The second they hit the doctors office; she parked in the back and helped Dean into the office. Once they got him settled and hooked up to the proper machines Dean felt a little better but he still felt uneasy. Lisa remained in the room, as Deans support team for his team was still at home unaware of his condition.

 

Charlie ran into the library where Sam and Castiel sat both occupied with reading material. Sam on his laptop and Cas reading the first Harry Potter book. Sam had also been nursing his 6th beer.

 

“Guys, stop what you’re doing, Dean has gone into labor!” Charlie frantically yelled as she slid on the floor.

 

“What?” Sam incredulously asked. “How would you know?”

 

Charlie pulled out her phone. “He left me like 5 voicemails and a dozen text messages, but I left my phone in the car so I didn’t see it. What’s your excuse?”

 

“Mines charging in my room,” Sam said taking a swig from his beer.

 

“I never remember mine,” Castiel truthfully told the room.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and then threw Sam’s keys on the table. “Alright let’s get going.” Sam pushed the keys away from him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Dean, doesn’t want me there,” Sam slurred.

 

Charlie huffed a quick laugh. “You’re-you’re joking right?” Sam answers by taking a swig from his beer. She then notices the pile of beers that cluttered the table. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No.” Sam answered, but when he stood up he wobbled and practically lost his balance. He quickly grabbed onto the chair so he wouldn’t fall over. He smiled to himself, “maybe I am.”   


“Look, I’m not sure where this Debbie Downer attitude is coming from, but your brother is in labor and whether you want to believe it or not, he wants you there for him. So we will get you some coffee, sober you up and get your ass to your brother. Now lets go!” And just like that Sam, Charlie and Castiel assembled into the car and raced to the hospital.

 

Dean was in incredible pain. He was almost embarrassed at how badly he was taking it. This was a man who was torn to shreds by Alistair and hell hounds, but giving birth to his kids took the cake on the pain-o-meter. Not just physically but it screwed with him mentally. Even though he was in tremendous pain he couldn’t help but to think if his kids were okay. It was also nice to have Lisa by his side for the time being. it was someone who had already gone through the whole ordeal, so she had some great insight on how to help Dean.

 

Dr. Bokitz had just finished examining Dean. “You’re looking good,” the doctor said as she snapped her rubber gloves off and wheeled away from in-between Dean’s legs. “You’re moving along very nicely.”

 

Dean adjusted himself on the bed as he took he his legs out of the stirrups. “What’s that mean?”

 

“It means, as of right now, your babies could be born within the hour or two.”

 

“That’s great!” Lisa exclaimed.

 

“Yeah it’s great, just get them out,” Dean said as he felt a contraction building. “Where the hell is Sam?”

 

Sam was in the car with Charlie and Cas speeding down the highway. Still pretty buzzed, they quickly stopped for coffee as an attempt to sober him up. He was still a bit wobbly upon walking into the hospital and struggled keeping up with Charlie as she ran around looking for Dean. She then heard a loud scream come from 3 doors down from her. She busted in and saw Dean in the hospital bed bent forward, breathing very heavily with Lisa by his side.

 

“Dean!” Charlie exclaimed as she entered the room. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Where. The. Hell. Have. You’ve. Been,” Dean panted. “And where’s Sam?”

 

As if on cue, Sam stumbled in with Castiel tailing behind. “I’m here!” Sam said almost congratulating himself for such a deed. Sam noticed Lisa. “You called Lisa?”

 

“I had no choice! None of you were picking up your phones.” Dean gets a whiff of a strong alcoholic scent. He then notices that Sam’s eyes are glossed over and red. He also has a tiny sway about him. “Sam, are you drunk?”

 

“Possibly…”

 

“I left for a few hours and you get hammered?!” Dean yelled.

 

“I’m sorry! Okay?! I was upset with myself!” Sam argued back.

 

“Um, I really don’t think right now is the best time to talk about our problems,” Castiel chimed in.

 

“Agreed,” Charlie said. “We can fight after the babies are born.”

 

“Maybe I should go,” Lisa said quietly.

 

“No! You stay, Sam can go.” Sam looked at Dean hurt and upset. Charlie grabbed his arm and led Sam out of the delivery room.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Lisa said.

 

“I didn’t do it for you, I really just couldn’t stand the smell of alcohol right now. I’m pissed at you, but you’re the only one I know that’s been through this.” Lisa nodded.

 

The next two hours were brutal for Dean. He couldn’t take anymore of the pain. He’s been pushing for more than an hour and felt as if he wasn’t getting anywhere. Even though the doctor assured him that the baby was moving down, just slowly, it wasn’t enough progress for him.

 

Dean had his hand wrapped around Lisa’s and he was pretty sure he broke it. But Lisa never showed a poor emotion. She was with him every step of the way.  “Push, Dean you can do it,” she encouraged. Dean didn’t respond but instead followed her instructions and pushed with all of his force, whatever there was left.

 

Dean threw his head back in exhaustion. “I’m done, it’s over. Roll credits. They’re not coming.”

 

Dr. Bokitz patted Dean’s leg. “They are coming. You’re crowning as we speak. It’s not going to be much longer.”

 

Dean then felt a great amount of pressure surge through his lower half. He had no other choice but to bear down. He could feel the baby pass through. He screamed in pain. “Ngnnn!!!”

 

“That’s it, Dean! She’s coming!” Dr. Bokitz exclaimed. Lisa peered over and saw the infant sliding into the doctor’s arms. Moments after they heard the wail of his daughter. Lisa instantly began to cry. She never got to experience this moment with Dean after they lost their child. Dr. Bokitz placed his daughter on his chest.

 

“Say Happy Birthday to your baby girl,” Dr. Bokitz said with a big grin.

 

Dean looked down at his daughter with tears forming in his eyes. “Happy Birthday sweetie.” He gave her a kiss on forehead. She was so soft and tender.

 

“How much longer do we have until the second baby arrives?” Lisa asked, looking at the Doctor.

 

With a strained voice, Dean replied, “Not longer.” He handed his daughter off to Lisa who gave it a nurse. Dean felt another contraction build in his lower half. Once again he bore down and began to push his second child out.

 

“Just like before, Dean,” Lisa said as she grabbed his hand. “Push!”

 

Dean leaned forward and pushed until he felt that same pressure he was feeling before. “Oh God, he’s coming,” he moaned.

 

Lisa swept the sweaty strands of hair out of Dean’s face. “Come on baby, you’re so close.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

Dean gave a few short breaths before he began pushing again and before he knew it he saw Dr. Bokitz holding his son in her arms, screaming as loud as his sister was.

 

“Congratulations Mr. Winchester, you have a healthy set of twins,” Dr. Bokitz announced as she handed off his son to Dean. The nurse then gave Lisa, his daughter who was now wrapped in a pink blanket.

 

“You did it, Dean. I’m so proud,” Lisa’s breath hitched. “I really am. And I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you about Ben. You were-“

 

“Shh,” Dean interrupted her. He had his eyes fixated on his children. “It’s okay.” He gave her a small smile. For the first time in a long time he was in actual bliss and he didn’t want anyone to ruin this moment. He looked up at Lisa, “I’m done hunting and I want you and Ben to move in with me. I understand if you don’t, but it would be our chance to have that family we both want. We can be happy again.”

 

Lisa was dumbstruck. She thought Dean would still be upset and angry. He probably was if she was being honest with herself and was most likely on a slight adrenaline rush from having twins and a little out of it, but she didn’t want to pass up this opportunity. When she was with Dean for that year, both her and Ben agree that it was the best year that they ever had. She missed him and it was a relief that he felt the same way even with the new information he’s acquired about Ben. In some way she thought that was what brought them closer.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course I’m sure. I love you Lisa, and that’s never stopped.” Dean leaned in for a kiss and was met with Lisa’s soft lips. He never thought he would ever feel her like this again.

 

“So, what are you going to name your kids?” Doctor Bokitz asked, interrupting their kiss.

 

“I was thinking Robert and Mary,” Dean said. Mary was the name that Lisa and Dean were going to name their child. “What do you think?” he asked Lisa.

 

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Not able to speak but a soft sob, she nodded her head and kissed Dean. She finally managed to get out, “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

 

After the nurses cleaned Robert up and put him in a blue blanket the rest of the gang filed into the room. Charlie squealed when she saw her niece and nephew. She held Mary first and couldn’t get over how green her eyes were.  Castiel got a chance to hold to Robert and was mesmerized at the infant size. Claiming it was remarkable that we were all this size once. Sam on the other hand stood off in the corner of the room. He was finally sober, but dealing with a major headache. He wanted a chance to have some alone time with his brother so he could give him a proper apology.

 

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join us?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Sam asked.

 

Dean nodded. “Hey can you guys give me and Sam a minute?” he asked the room. Everyone agreed and returned the twins to their bassinettes.

 

Sam walked closer to Dean. “So, I see you Lisa made up.” Sam started off.

 

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna try the whole, ‘wholesome family’ thing again.”

 

“Good for you,” Sam smiled.

 

“So… is that all you wanted to talk about? Me and Lisa’s relationship?”

 

“No of course not. I’m sorry, Dean. You were right, I should’ve told you the second I found out and it wasn’t my place to keep something like that from you.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. It was stupid and reckless and downright selfish.” Sam hung his head in shame. “But, I get it.”

 

Sam’s head shot up quickly and looked at him in confusion. “You do?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Ever since you were a kid all I’ve ever done is look out for you. And for a long time that meant not telling you things that could hurt you.”

 

“Like hunting,” Sam said.

 

Dean nodded. “So for years I didn’t tell you what Dad did and what we were destined to become. I wanted to protect you from it. And you wanted to protect me from the hurt I would feel if I found out Ben was my son and there was nothing I could do about it. So, Sam I get it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem, Sammy,” Dean smiled. “Do you want to hold your niece and nephew?”

 

Sam gave off a slight laugh. “I thought you’d never ask.” He rushed over to the bassinets and in his huge arms he held both Mary and Robert. “I think it was a great idea to name them after Bobby and Mom.”

 

“The two people the mean the most to me. So, I mean why not.”

 

“I’m happy for you, dude,” Sam said after playfully bumping him with his hip.

 

Dean returned it with a light shove with his palm. “Me too.”

 

6 Weeks Later:

Dean was fast asleep when he heard the loud wail of his son crying in the baby monitor.

 

“Go back to sleep babe.” He heard a voice say. He then felt Lisa get out the bed and turn the hall light on. She stumbled her way into the nursery and went straight to Robert who was being very fussy. Lisa cradled him and lulled him back to sleep. While she was in there she checked up on Mary. Of course she was sound asleep. They never had a problem with her. She was, for lack of a better word, an angel.

 

“You guys okay in here?” she heard Dean say at the door.

 

“I told you to go back to sleep,” she chastised him.

 

Dean walked further into the room. “I couldn’t sleep knowing my big guy was upset.” He took Robert from her arms and held him.

 

“You need your rest you know,” she said as she kissed him on lips.

 

“I’m fine,” he said looking down at his sleeping son. He got himself in a gentle rocking motion to assure his son will sleep through the night.

 

Lisa smiled at the sight of Dean rocking his kid to sleep. She always knew that he would make a great father. Once Robert was fully asleep he put in back in his crib and they both made their way back to their rooms. Lisa got comfortably in the covers when Dean spoke up. “Lemme ask you something.”

 

“Hmm?” she murmured as she tried to fall asleep.

 

“How do you feel about us getting married?”

 

Lisa shot up and turned to Dean who was also sitting up in the bed. “Is this your way of proposing to me?”

 

He shrugged. “So what if it is? Would you say yes?”

 

“Well-I mean-have you thought this through?”

 

“Of course I have. I was gonna ask you when we were living together, but things got too complicated so I never did. But I feel like this is the perfect time if any.”

 

“What about Ben?”

 

“We can tell him when he gets back from summer camp. So what do you say? Will you be my wife?”

 

Lisa didn’t have to give it another thought. “Yes. Yes I will.” He then pulled her in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
